The Future
by Cervella
Summary: Some people might say that finding yourself dying in the snow is a very, very bad omen. Under normal circumstances, I would agree wholeheartedly. Or ... in which the Named decide that the prophecy can screw itself and take fate into their own hands. [Post Key, but contains elements of The Shadow]
1. As I Lay Dying (Isabel)

****The Future****

* * *

Hello everyone :) The Guardian's of Time has been one of the first books I read by myself when I was a kid and it was the start of my love for time travel stories. The series is super nostalgic to me and I think Isabel and Arkarian are the first couple I ever shipped? Regardless of my love for the first two books (the third was okay), I had a lot of issues with the fourth book that just came out last year (The Shadow). Dillon was the only good thing about it tbh.

Still, I adore the series and I always had plently of ideas of how it might continue. This is one of them. I'm not sure whether I will ever finish this story, but I felt the need to publish the Prologue anyway. I don't even care if the fandom is almost extinct, this is purely for my own enjoyment. Although, if you stumble across this story and like it, I'd be happy about any reviews I get. Have a wonderful day :)

PS: My brain has been conditioned to write in past tense. This is my first attempt at present tense, so I might've missed mistakes. Opps.

 ** **Disclaimer**** **:** I don't own the Guardian's of Time.

* * *

 ** **Prologue****

 ** **As I Lay Dying****

* * *

 ** **Isabel****

* * *

Snow crunches beneath my socks as I step through the eastern entrance of my hometown. I look at the sky only to find the sun hidden behind an impenetrable wall of gray clouds, leaving me with no sense of time. A shiver runs down my spine when a lone snowflake brushes against my cheek, but I'm not cold. I really should be, considering I'm only wearing one of Matt's oversized hoodies and a pair of silky shorts—which are not exactly winter-proof—but luckily I can't feel temperatures in my visions.

I can only observe.

Angel Falls rests quietly beneath the white blanket, the lake is sleeping under a think layer of ice and even the dense forest surrounding the town is bathed in silence. The range of familiar mountains, which frame the northern side of town, are watching over the valley with ancient eyes.

It is peaceful, almost too peaceful.

I close the distance between myself and the buildings, wondering whether I am looking into the past or the future. At least I'm sure it isn't the present because we are currently in the middle of the hottest summer since temperatures were first recorded in 1850. A couple of days ago, Arkarian patiently informed me that while he had experienced worse summers in his lifetime, it was a sign that global warming was taking its toll on our planet. Even if a majority of the natural disasters subsided after we defeated the Order, there are apparently some issues that aren't as easy to resolve.

The idea makes me frown.

My thoughts return to the present as soon as I spot a truck that had an unfortunate meeting with an old road sign. I consider checking for the driver, but judging by the thick layer of snow on top of the vehicle, it has been abandoned for a long time. How odd. The fire department should've towed it away by now, right?

What is going on here?

Suddenly, a sense of urgency overwhelms me and I break into a sprint towards Angel Falls, my breath leaving behind white puffs of condensed air. I would have enjoyed the exercise if the ghostly fingers of foreboding weren't squeezing my heart, silently demanding I pick up the pace. It only takes two minutes until I arrive at the first row of houses and the sight that greets me makes me freeze into an actual ice statue.

"No way." I gasp. "What the hell?!"

It looks like an earthquake had renovated the city and shook the life out of it, while a tornado picked up whatever was left afterwards. This is worse than what we had to clean up after the final battle against the Order. Streetlamps have been uprooted from the asphalt and cars have been turned on their backs like turtles, unable to get up without help. A majority of the roofs have collapsed, houses have toppled like card towers and trees have fallen over like dominoes.

Slowly, the realization that Angel Falls has become a ghost town sinks into my mind, twisting my stomach into anxious knots. The absence of noise makes sense now since the once busy town is completely devoid of life. There are no people, no animals and no machines.

It isn't peaceful. It's desolate.

I force myself to move on in hopes of finding signs of life, ignoring the smashed windows of my favorite bakery that is run by a kind, elderly couple. Shaun's shop doesn't look any better and neither do the other stores along Main Street. I briefly venture inside the caved in jewelry store. It's strange how despite the heavy damages, nothing seems to be stolen or misplaced. Everything has remained untouched as though the citizens had evacuated the town in a hurry, willing to abandon their belongings.

Something really bad must've happened for people to flee like this.

I stop by the newspaper kiosk at the street corner across from school. Maybe I can find out what happened from the papers, although it seems like a majority of them didn't survive the harsh weather conditions. Nevertheless, I catch a glimpse of a date.

 _4th July 20XX_

That's only six months from now. What happened that made Angel Falls change that much in half a year?

A strong breeze ruffles my long blonde hair, biting at my skin while I continue to explore familiar places, which have become almost unrecognizable to me. I shouldn't be able to feel the icy wind that carries falling snowflakes across the street, but I'm cold now. The shadows begin to grow while I'm standing the middle of this hopeless world. I don't know how much time passed, but I'm sure I never had a vision that lasted this long.

The thought frightens me a bit.

Sinking down on a lone park bench that had miraculously survived the apocalypse, I stare at my green socks in resignation. There is only one place I haven't checked yet, but to be honest, I'm scared of what I will find. It seems like the vision isn't going to stop until I go home, but I'm not about to let one of my own powers bully me into doing something I don't want to do.

"Meow."

I yelp and jump out of my seat, only to be greeted by a pair of attentive yellow eyes. The black cat appears unperturbed by my reaction, but I feel like it's silently judging me. Honestly, I have never been a big fan of animals with sharp teeth, but cats are cool in my book as long as they don't scratch me.

"Um … hello there, kitty." I begin eloquently, secretly happy that I'm not alone anymore. "Can you see me?"

The cat tilts its head to the side, yellow irises never leaving my form. Our staring competition only lasts for half a minute since the fur ball soon becomes bored and starts licking its paws instead. This is new to me. Normally, I can't interact with anything in my visions and nothing can interact with me. I'm like a talentless ghost who can't even produce haunting worth filming.

"Where did you come from?" I ask curiously. "Do you have a name?"

It looks back up to me. "Meow."

"Of course, the cat can't talk, Isabel." I mentally slap myself and bury my head in my hands. "What did you expect?"

If Neriah was here, I would be able to get vital information from the feline. I wish my visions came with subtitles for animal language instead of cryptic messages and a dose of pain. Spying through my finger, I grumpily observe the cat while it continues to lick its fur. My sour mood turns somber once I notice the collar with a silver tag around its neck. It spells the name _Cosmo_ in elegant letters. His fur is surprisingly shiny and he seems well fed despite the circumstances. Their owner must love him very much.

"You lost your friend, didn't you?"

Cosmo's mournful cry tugs at my heartstrings, so I reach out in an useless attempt to comfort him. As expected, my hand passes right through but I can tell he appreciates the gesture.

"Your name is Cosmo, right?" I smile while I pretend to stroke his fur. "That's a nice name."

Suddenly, Cosmo jumps on his four paws and meows loudly. I get the impression that he wants to show me something before he takes off towards the exit of the local park. I'm not sure whether I'm interpreting too much into the cat's behavior, but I don't have time to contemplate this, so I bolt after him.

Avoiding the dangerously deep cracks in the pavement, I hastily climb over the debris and follow the strange animal. It's growing darker by the minute and while Lady Arabella's gift of Sight comes in handy, it takes me a hot minute to recognize the path we're taking. Cosmo is running straight towards my house at the end of the street while I'm distracted by the patches of red snow that begin to increase in frequency the closer we get to our destination.

I attempt to stay calm while I continue to follow the trail of blood. There is so much of it that I'm positive whoever it belongs to is on the brink of death, if they aren't dead already. It might be the owner of the cat, but why would they be at my house? Nobody in my family owns a cat or, at least, we don't have one currently.

Oh, no.

Throwing caution to the wind, I hurry past the broken gate towards what was once my home. I pray that I'm not about to see my mom or anyone else I know. The trail of blood ends next to the front door, which had been thrown out of its angles. I stop on the second step of the porch to catch my breath. Despite the darkness, I can spot the height markings from Matt and I that mom used to carve into the frame every year to document our growth spurts.

Directly below them sits a woman with familiar sun-kissed blonde hair, who is clutching her stomach with gloved hands. Blood continues to soak the material of her thick jacket at an alarming rate, but she remains calm despite the incredible amount of pain she must be in. Cosmo sits beside her, pawing at one of her combat boots to get her attention. She doesn't seem to notice and keeps her eyes squeezed shut while I try to come to terms with the fact that she is wearing the same black hat that Jimmy got me for Christmas last year.

I take a step back, but can't help the loud gasp that escapes my lips. Startled, the woman's head snaps up and meets my disbelieving stare. It's like looking into a mirror. Of all the people it could've been, I didn't expect to see myself. And while I'm relieved that nobody I love is in danger, I'm not sure if seeing yourself die is all that comforting either.

"Are you real?" She asks bewildered, stumbling onto her feet. "Or am I hallucinating?"

My lips part to answer her, but when nothing comes out I close them softly.

"I guess I'm getting delirious." She shrugs with a sigh when I don't respond, though the motion makes her sway where she stands. The blood loss is probably making her light-headed and it looks like she is sporting a fever as well. This is really bad and I'm not sure if there is a way to save her _._

When I think she is going to sit down again to conserve her strength, she surprises me by summoning her remaining energy to make her way to the edge of the porch.

"Don't move!" I scream, worried. "You'll only loose more blood. Why don't you use that energy to heal yourself instead?!"

"So you are real." The older version of me smiles gently before she collapses against the wooden banister that surrounds the porch. I rush to her side and hold my hands over her with as much concentration as I can manage. Arkarian once mentioned that I might be able to heal through my visions one day and while I still doubt that, it can't hurt to try.

"Stop. It's … alright," she interrupts my racing thoughts. "I knew this would happen. There is nothing you can do."

"H-how can you be okay with this?" I sound like a helpless child, but I couldn't care less right now. "You're dying."

 _No_ , I correct myself mentally, _I am dying._

"Thanks, I hadn't noticed." My older self mutters sarcastically, but before I can get offended she turns serious again. "I was hoping to meet you. There is something you need to know."

"W-what happened?"

"I wish I could tell you everything, but we don't have much time." She coughs blood into her gloved hand, leaning heavier against the banister. I try to help her sit up but my hand phases right through her arm. My older self laughs weakly to herself and I silently wonder whether the fever is making her delusional.

"It's kinda funny, huh? I'm an ageless healer who can see visions of the future, yet here I am, bleeding out in a ghost town while my past self can do nothing but watch."

"It's not funny at all." I argue, exasperated. "Where is everyone else? Maybe they can help you if I tell them where you are."

"You can't." A look of pain crosses her pale face and somehow I know that it isn't caused by the physical wound. Her sorrowful brown eyes bore into my own and for the first time I realize how bright they are, almost amber. "I'm the only one left."

I'm more shocked by the fact that the news don't surprise me. A part of me has known this ever since I set foot in this twisted version of my hometown. I just haven't been ready to admit it to myself and I'm not even sure I am ready to accept the news right now.

"How do I know that you're really me?" I can't help but ask, crossing my arms above my chest. Marduke and Sera were able to send messages through dreams and even though both of them are dead, somebody else might have the ability. My sixth sense disagrees with my reasoning, but I have to be sure. "What if this is a trick?"

She rolls her brown eyes at me. "Really now?"

"Tell me something only I would know."

"In seventh grade you set your table on fire in chemistry," she says while I cringe at the memory. "You did it on purpose, but told everyone it was an accident. After a couple more happy accidents, Ms Winstean finally gave up and let you join the martial arts club, which was scheduled for the same period."

I remember how bummed I was when mom decided that I should balance my classes more, forcing me to take extracurricular chemistry. Of course, we weren't allowed near flames back then, which is why I had spent hours researching how to produce a fire with only chemicals. Aceton, sulfuric acid and potassium permanganate were apparently the way to go. While my plan to switch clubs was kinda embarrassing—my classmates teased me for weeks—I was actually proud of teaching myself something new.

"Everyone at my school knows that," I protest, heat rising to my cheeks. "The only ones who don't are my mom and the teachers ... at least I hope so."

"When you were six, you stole Matt's and Ethan's clothes while they were swimming because they wouldn't let you play with them."

I raise a challenging eyebrow, unimpressed by that particular bit of trivia. "The two of them complained about it for years. I'd be surprised if the entire population of Angel Falls doesn't know that story by now."

"Damn, why am I so stubborn?!" She narrows her eyes at me, though I feel like her frustration isn't only directed at me. "Fine. Arkarian was the one who saved you when Marduke killed you with that dagger."

It isn't her knowledge that convinces me, since a majority of the Guard knows the circumstances of my first mission. I only learned about it from Ethan about a year ago and I can't say I was pleased that they kept such a major detail from me. However, I also understand their hesitation. The thought of almost dying still makes me uneasy.

No, it is the way her expression softened into pure adoration when Arkarian's name left her lips that convinces me.

"Okay." I nod and carefully lay my hand over hers, though neither of us can feel it. "I believe you."

"About time." She smiles ruefully before another coughing fit shakes her tired body. With her remaining strength, she lifts her other hand and holds out her pinky finger.

The nostalgic gesture makes my eyes grow misty. Matt and I used to do this as kids when we made promises to each other. One evening, mom had told us that it originated from the Japanese mafia and if you were to break a pinky swear, the other person was allowed to cut it off. Safe to say, we rarely used it after that particular horror story, but when we did, it was serious.

"Promise you'll keep this conversation to yourself for now?"

I don't like to hand out my word when I don't even know what I'm agreeing to, but I trust my future self. Although I have to admit that it won't be easy to keep secrets from a bunch of Truthseers, especially since one of them is my boyfriend. Nevertheless, I wind my pinky around hers with a heavy heart.

"I'll try."

"Good enough. Though I'm afraid you'll have to cut off your own finger if you break it," she jokes and lets her hand fall back down. "So please don't. I happen to like my pinky finger."

I only manage a halfhearted laugh, the underlying reminder that she is about to die dampening my mood. As if on cue, she coughs again and the force of it has her laying on the floor. At this point, I'm not sure whether she will die of the blood loss, hypothermia or whatever has her coughing up blood. Cosmo sits next to me while I anxiously wait until it dies down.

"Listen closely," she begins, voice hoarse from exhaustion. "A lot of things happened in your future and in your past, that weren't supposed to happen. Even though it may be wrong … if I could turn back time and redo everything, I would do it in a heartbeat. You don't want the world to end up like this either, right?"

"No, of course not." I shake my head, thinking that this much should be obvious. Who in their right mind would want everyone they loved to die?

"Then you need to change the future in my stead," she pleads. "Don't let it end up like this."

"I want to but you know I can't," I protest while the feeling of hopelessness overwhelms me. "My visions always come true, no matter what I do. I knew Rochelle would die and we did everything in our power to prevent it, but it still happened. The prophecy fulfilled itself."

No matter what anyone says, I still haven't forgiven myself for her death and probably never would. I lost count how many times Matt told me that I need to stop blaming myself, but he just doesn't get it. Even if I'm not blaming myself for Rochelle's death, I still feel responsible. There is a difference. Yes, Marduke killed her—it was entirely his fault—but I was the one who should have prevented it. What good are my visions if people can't change their fate anyway? It makes me wish I never developed this power.

On top of that came the crushing realization how useless I was when I couldn't heal Rochelle and Lorian. Arkarian's quiet acceptance of his father's death was painful to watch, but the disappointed look on Ethan's face would haunt me forever. Before that day, I used to think that anything was possible if you only tried hard enough.

"I can't change the future," I say bitterly. "Nobody can."

"Laura would be dead if that was true," she reminds me gently, compassion swimming in her eyes. "You saw her attempt suicide at the sanatorium, remember?"

"That's … I …"

"Silly me. The future isn't set in stone," she says with a watery smile. "People have the power to change their destiny. Please, don't repeat my mistakes. Believe in yourself, okay?"

Tears blur my vision and my throat closes up, so all I can do is nod.

"There is something else y-you need to know," she continues urgently, "You d-didn't do anything wrong. Don't trust … _them_."

Her breathing turns dangerously shallow, signaling that our limited time together has come to an end. I can almost see her body temperature dropping.

"Wait! What does that even mean?" I yell in panic. "And who are _they_?"

Helplessly, I watch the light drain slowly from her eyes, however, she bites her teeth together and stubbornly clings onto her consciousness.

"There is s-someone in the Guard," she says and I have to lean closer to understand her. "Don't trust … the Guard. P-protect … the future. Can y-you … do that … f-for me?"

"Yeah." I assure her even though her words disturb me. I will analyze their meaning once I finally wake up from this nightmare. "You don't need to worry."

"Thank … you." A relieved smile pulls at her lips when her eyes flutter close. "It's … c-cold. Do you t-think … I will see them a-again?"

Quickly, I press my hands against my mouth to muffle the sob that threatens to escape. I notice that a few snowflakes have been caught in her long lashes, but they don't melt from the heat of her body anymore. It almost looks like she fell asleep, but at the same time it doesn't look like that at all. The tears I have been trying to hold in cascade down my cheeks and drip onto the porch. My heart breaks when Cosmo meows sadly, licking her face in an attempt to wake her up.

"Yeah," I whisper, forcing a smile onto my face. "I'm sure they've been waiting for you."

* * *

 **To Be Continued ...**


	2. Thus With A Kiss I Die (Ethan)

Hello, it's me again. Thank you for reading this story, I hope you're enjoying yourself so far and wonder whether you'll like this chapter. The only note I want to add to this is about Neriah, who I had trouble characterizing since she has always been kind of a blank slate for me. Hopefully, I still managed to capture her in a familiar way. As always, I'm not sure when I will update the next chapter because I'm writing this for fun, but I'm grateful for anyone who is patient. Lots of love and a wonderful day :)

 **curleyfan:** Thanks I'll do my best to keep writing :D Yeah, I feel so too. I really wish there was more activity in the fanbase, so that I could read more fanfictions from other people ;A; Yeah, I loved it in that way too and read through it in a single day, but I'm glad I'm not the only one who felt it could be better. I'm happy you're excited to read more of this! No, thank _you_ for taking the time for the review :)

 **lunamoon:** Thank you so much, I'm glad you like how I write! I'll do my best to continue this story whenever I find time :D University and work is killing me at the moment, but I can't get this story out of my head.

 **Bookbeau:** Ahh thanks a lot! :D I'm glad you like it and I really hope you like this chapter too, even though it's really, really, really late.

PS: I'm still uncomfortable writing in present tense, so there might be mistakes.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Thus With A Kiss I Die**

* * *

 **Ethan**

* * *

The sun is roasting me alive while I wait for an uncharacteristically late Isabel at the bus stop, keeping my distance from the other students. We have to take the bus to attend classes in Summer Dale, the neighboring town, since the reconstruction of our school building, after it had become a casualty in the final battle against the Goddess, is still in progress. While my classmates never stop complaining about getting up an hour earlier, I'm relieved to leave Angel Falls and those painful memories behind for a few hours a day.

It's already difficult to gather enough motivation to leave the bed and I'm certain I wouldn't be able to, if I had to attend my old school.

Another consequence of the destruction of Angel Falls Highschool in the middle of the term is that most third-years, including Dillon and myself, have to repeat a year, which put us in the same grade as Isabel and Neriah. Only Matt had somehow managed to weasel himself out of finishing his education, claiming he had important responsibilities and _mortal activities_ would only distract him.

Yeah, right. What a lame excuse. He just doesn't want to go to school.

It's not like he is doing anything worthwhile—none of them are—if he isn't going to help me save Rochelle, so he might as well suck it up, get down from his high immortal horse and attend classes. Maybe I'm overreacting, but after all those fights we had in the past year I feel like he deserves it. He is such a hypocrite, taking about prophecies and fate.

If Neriah was the one who died, Matt wouldn't hesitate to act.

Seriously, the only reason against going back in time to save Rochelle, who had sacrificed everything for us while getting nothing in return, is that Marduke wouldn't die. However, that's a small price to pay for the love of my life and who's to say we won't find another way to get rid of that monster or, at the very least, confine him for eternity.

Isn't the Guard confident enough to deal with one single man?

"Morning, Ethan!" Isabel says while catching her breath, effectively shaking me out of my dark thoughts. Suddenly, she bends down and rests her hands on her knees for support. "Ah, running in this heat really wasn't a good idea."

"I never thought I would hear you of all people complain about sport," I comment, lips twitching into something like a smile. "Why are you late anyway? It's not like you."

Startled, Isabel looks up at me with her large brown eyes, making me aware of how exhausted she really is. It's barely noticeable, but her skin is paler than usual and the boundless energy that normally surrounds her is nowhere to be found. After Rochelle's death I stopped caring about a lot of things, but Isabel isn't one of them. She's my best friend and the only person who doesn't drive me up a wall nowadays. Most people either pretend that Rochelle never existed or walk on eggshells around me and I'm grateful that she does neither of those things.

Even though she doesn't like people worrying about her, I'm about to open my mouth to do just that, but she beats me to it.

"Don't worry about it." Isabel forces a smile and shakes her head. "My room is super hot at night, so I had trouble falling asleep no matter which position I tried."

I can relate since I wasn't able to get some shut-eye until 2 AM either, but it doesn't make me any less concerned for her.

"I know, right?" Dillon strolls over nonchalantly, a schoolbag slung over his shoulder. "When you try to sleep with a blanket it's too warm, but it feels weird to sleep without one too. It's a real dilemma. Maybe I should start a new life in my refrigerator, so I feel less like I'm dying."

Yeah, living in a refrigerator sounds great about now.

Isabel clicks her tongue, even less fond of Dillon after finding out he is a Truthseer. "Who invited _you_ to the conversation?"

"Aw, come on, Bell. You aren't still mad about that, are you?" Dillon complains, running a hand through his dark-blonde hair. "If it's any consolation, your mind is the hardest to read and all of your creative ideas to murder me make me not wanna look anyways."

"That's not my name!" She takes a step forward and swings her schoolbag at him, aiming for his side. Although, I can tell that it doesn't have much force behind it, at least for Isabel's standards. "And don't talk about these things in the open. It's really beyond me how you managed to stay undercover for so long, Mr. Triple-Agent."

Dillon simply shrugs after dodging her attack and sticks out his tongue at her. I almost laugh when she starts to mutter insults, however, the glare she sends him was nothing to laugh at, being intensified tenfold by her lack of sleep.

When I first found out that Dillon, a former enemy, is working as a spy for the Guard to keep tabs on the remaining Order members, I was annoyed. Not because I don't think he is capable or trustworthy enough, but because the Tribunal had decided to keep vital information from us yet again. I'm sure there were good reasons why they haven't told us, but lately I'm starting to get tired of all these secrets.

And it doesn't look like they are going to stop anytime soon.

Ever since Dartemis took his place as our leader, the Guard has become a busy place. While we don't have to worry about time traveling since Lathenia isn't around to open portals anymore, many members of the Guard have died in the final battle, including a bunch of Tribunal members, which left us slightly understaffed. Moreover, the Guard had to appoint new heads of the houses, rebuilt the Citadel and make sure everyone is united behind our new resident immortal.

Meanwhile, the Named have become a somewhat redundant group within the organization.

Sure, we are celebrated as heroes, but the prophecy has been fulfilled and it feels like anything that was special about us has vanished with it. When we were still vital to the cause, information has been shared with us willingly but now that the Order has been defeated, we are rarely included in any of the important conversations. Matt, who we never really see outside of brief meetings anymore, only calls us to assign small groups to hunt after leftover wren that are still roaming around the mountain range.

Even Arkarian, who at least has the excuse of needing space to come to terms with his father's death, seems to be pretty busy and tight lipped about what the Guard is actually doing now. Isabel tries to hide it, but I can tell that she's worried about him. They haven't been spending much time together in the past year, which is strange, considering the Order's defeat should've given them more time to themselves.

Large tires screech to a halt on the simmering street, signaling the arrival of our bus.

Isabel and Dillon are still in the middle of their argument, but somehow manage to enter the bus and show the driver their tickets in an orderly fashion while continuing their bickering. Their bodies must be moving on autopilot. It's kinda impressive.

"Shut up, Sinclair." Isabel rolls her eyes at something Dillon said and sits down in a window seat at the back.

I take the seat next to her, hoping against reason for a peaceful ride to school.

"Have you finished the literature assignment, Bell?" Dillon asks once we pass the town's entrance, turning around in his seat in front of her. "I'm not sure what to make of the ending to be honest. It's so … _generic_."

Ah, right. We are supposed to read the final chapters of _Romeo and Juliet_ for today. I'm not sure why our teacher chose such a mediocre play. It's so boring that I fell asleep a bunch of times while reading. Shakespeare was really one of the worst authors of his time.

"What do you mean? It's not generic at all," she exclaims passionately and crosses her arms under her chest. "You clearly have no taste."

Her reaction surprises me since I assumed she would dislike it more than any of us. Isabel isn't a fan of romantic stories and has always preferred genres like action and mystery. Sure, there are some fight scenes in _Romeo and Juliet_ as well, but not nearly enough to pique her interest. Am I so out of it that I can't even predict my best friend's taste anymore?

"What did you like about it?" I ask curiously. "I didn't think you'd enjoy it."

"Really?" Isabel frowns. "Hmm … I like that it's not the usual happy ending. It's heart-wrenching when Romeo thinks Juliet is dead and drinks the vial with poison because he loves her so much that he cannot live without her. It gets even worse when Juliet wakes up only to find Romeo dead and stabs herself with a dagger because she cannot live without him either. The only consolation is that their families finally end their feud, but it's so bittersweet. I was close to tears the first time I read it and I don't usually cry."

The way she describes the ending makes my heart ache. It reminds me so much of Rochelle. Nevertheless, I'm not sure what kind of book Isabel read because that definitely wasn't the ending to _Romeo and Juliet_. Maybe she fell asleep while reading and dreamed up an alternative ending, influenced by the events of last year.

Dillon raises an eyebrow. "I didn't like the characters either, but imagining to kill them is a bit much, even for you Isabel."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, that fairy tale ending put me to sleep too." I say to reassure her, amused by the puzzled expression on her face. "You probably dozed off and imagined an alternative one."

"An alternative one?" Isabel echoes, visibly confused.

"I never thought that sentence would come out of my mouth, but … I'm sorry to disappoint you, Isabel, but Romeo and Juliet didn't die." I explain patiently, concerned for her mental health. "When Romeo found Juliet, he gave her a kiss and she woke up. Then they faced their families together, ended the feud and lived happily ever after."

"No, that's the ending to _Sleeping Beauty_." Isabel argues, but her protests die down quickly when a look of pain crosses her features. In order to combat what seems like an approaching headache, she closes her eyes and rubs her temples in soothing motions. "Nevermind, I guess I'm tired."

"Are you okay?" I place a hand on her shoulder, careful to keep my voice low so I don't agitate her further. "You look like you're in pain."

"Yeah, it's just a headache," she replies weakly. "The lack of sleep must be getting to me."

"Now that you mention it, you look like a mess." Dillon teases, though I know him well enough to detect the underlying worry. "Did you have a vision or something?"

"Thanks for your concern," Isabel mutters sourly, evading his gaze. "Also, no. And even if I did, you would be the last person I tell."

"Nevermind, she just as prickly as always." Dillon say and grins at me. "Right, Eth?"

"I wouldn't know," I shoot back smugly. "She's only acting like that because you go out of your way to annoy her. If you tone it down, she might not be as prickly as you think."

"Hm, but that's no fun."

"I'm right here, you know." Isabel reminds us, sounding fed up. "And I can hear you two just fine."

Dillon and I snicker at her attitude, but our conversation dies down and slowly morphs into companionable silence. I observe the forest passing by through the window, which becomes a lush green blur once I stop focusing on details. However, the tall mountains in the back always remain unchanged. Summer Dale is roughly an hour drive away from Angel Falls, though it sometimes takes longer due to the mountain pass between the valleys. However, when you are at the highest point on the road, you can see above the thick forest and spot the waterfalls in the distance.

It's my favorite part of the bus ride.

I wonder what Rochelle would say if she was here with me. Would she like the view? Would she be exited to leave Angel Falls? Would she smile at me? It hurts to know that I will never find out, but before I can dwell on the thought, the peaceful rocking of the bus lulls me to sleep.

"Ethan, wake up! We're there."

Isabel pushes against my shoulder to get me to move and I follow her silent command. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I exit the bus with my friends and suppress a groan when harsh sunlight hits my face. I blink to get rid of the dark spots in my vision.

"Damn, I just can't get used to this school." Dillon complains, throwing a displeased look towards their destination. "Why does it have to be so impressive? It's a school, not a government building."

I silently agree with his assessment.

The building in front of us is unnecessarily imposing, dwarfing any house in the surrounding area by being four stories high and stretching across a property that is as large as a small university campus. Parts of the structure are supported by white pillars, which cast shadows that are swallowing up students who pass by. During my first week here, I got lost countless times in the labyrith of hallways and I'm still not quite sure I could find my way back outside without a map.

"Maybe it's an attempt to weed out the weak students?" Isabel suggests with a shrug. "If the building alone scares you, then you're not strong enough to receive an education here … or something like that."

"This isn't Sparta," Dillon replies, exasperated. "But I see your point, Bell."

We must've loitered around for a while because a black limousine pulls up behind us where the bus had been previously. A butler rushes out of the passenger seat to open the door of the acclimated car. Neriah steps out of the vehicle in her usual graceful manner, thanking her employee on the way, before making her way towards us. In comparison to the other students, she looks refreshed as though she has never sweat in her entire life, olive skin glowing healthily in the sunlight. What I wouldn't give for having a working A/C and tinted windows on our school bus ...

"Good morning, everyone." Neriah greets us with a cheerful smile. It's decidedly too early for someone to be this chipper and judging by the looks on Dillon's and Isabel's faces, they agree. "It's such a nice day outside, isn't it? I hope you are doing well."

I'm not sure whether she is aware of the varying states of suffering Isabel, Dillon and I are in thanks to the weather, but due to her sheltered upbringing she has really never been the best at picking up on social cues. It's not her fault, however, I'm not in the mood to enlighten her either.

"Yeah, we're fine." Dillon sugar-coates with a similar cheer in his voice. "Just jealous of your air-con. Our bus has become a moving sauna and it's not even close to a spa-experience."

"Oh, but I'm sure it's fun to drive to school together, right?" Neriah brushes a strand of black hair behind her ear and I can't help but think she sounds lonely. "Sharing the morning with your friends is exciting, isn't it?"

Despite being an immortal and Matt's soulmate, she still attends school for some reason, though she sometimes takes a day or two off when something unexpected with the Tribunal comes up. I talked about it with Isabel once, who jokingly suggested that Neriah was only attending school to keep tabs on us. While she was only joking, I don't think it's beyond her half-brother to stoop this low.

"Believe me. You're not missing out on anything," Isabel reassures her. "Dillon usually won't stop talking and Ethan always passes out half-way. Sometimes we discuss our homework or compare notes, but that's about as exciting as it sounds."

"No, it sounds like fun!" Neriah protests eagerly. "Maybe Matt and mom will allow me to come along one day."

Isabel sighs in despair. "You shouldn't let my annoying brother make decisions for you anyways, Neriah."

"You know what's not fun?" I interrupt and both girls look at me expectantly. "Getting yelled at by our homeroom teacher because we're late."

Neriah, Dillon and Isabel freeze in shock before breaking into a mad dash towards the main entrance. We only have three minutes left until class starts and Mr. Benley is a stickler for punctuality, if his death glares while talking attendance are any indication. He reminds me of a hawk with how he's always watching the class through his thin glasses that are perched high up on his long nose.

"Ahh … before I forget," Neriah begins while we're running, but her ragged breaths make it hard to understand what she's saying. She has always excelled more in the magic department and spent less time on developing her physical abilities. "Matt … ah … wants everyone … to meet … pah … tomorrow morning."

Oh, isn't that great? His elusive Immortalness wants them to do his bidding again. How wonderful.

Dillon cocks his head to the side. "The usual place?"

Neriah nods, attempting to keep talking to a minimum and concentrate on where she's running.

Meanwhile, I try to keep my temper in check but it really isn't easy with the way Matt has been acting lately. Couldn't he have picked another time? Sure, most of us have our wings but it will be super annoying for people like Isabel, Jimmy and Shaun who don't. They will have to start hiking towards Arkarian's chambers in the middle of the night to attend the meeting and Isabel will have to beat her marathon time to make it back in time for school. Matt really needs to stop being selfish and think of how he's inconveniencing others.

"It's been a while since we all met up," Isabel comments thoughtfully, jumping up the last bit of stairs to the fourth story with ease. "I wonder … did something happen?"

"Ahh … no … pah … nothing bad happened … if that's what … ah … you're thinking."

We finally arrive in front of our classroom, which is already bustling with the lively chatter of our classmates. It takes a few seconds until we catch our breaths while Isabel is observing us with disapproval. Well, excuse me, not everyone is as athletic as her.

"Neriah!" I take a step towards her, hands balled into firsts. "What does Matt want?"

Sensing my quickly deteriorating mood, she flinches and takes a step back in caution. I know I'm being unfair to her, she's just his messenger, but I'm so tired of everything and I need answers.

"You know I can't tell you here," Neriah answers nervously, looking to Isabel for support. "We'll talk about everything tomorrow, I promise."

Her words trigger the same frustration I've felt of the past year, making me punch the wall next to our door in anger.

"Shut up!"

My knuckles begin to turn white with how strong I'm clenching my fist, while pain from the rebound of the impact crawls up my arm. I'm not even sure who I'm truly angry at; Matt and the Guard for forbidding me from saving Rochelle or my own inability to do anything against their decision. Why do they keep treating me like I'm not trustworthy? I've been a member since I was five-years old, Neriah and Matt have only been around for two years at most.

"Leave him be, Neriah." Dillon says calmly, putting a hand on her back to push her into the classroom. "Let's go or Mr. Benley will yell at us."

They disappear through the door with Dillon sending me a chilling glare over his shoulder. I hear Isabel sigh from behind me before I feel her hand removing my fist from the wall, prying my stiff fingers apart into a less painful position.

"I know how you feel, but you need to keep it together up there." She knocks gently on my head for emphasis. "Being angry at everyone and everything doesn't help, especially not you … or Rochelle."

The tension leaves my shoulders and I squeeze her hand in silent acceptance. I realize that giving in is worth it when Isabel's compassionate smile lights up the hallway, making me feel as though I've been only half the asshole towards Neriah than I have been. Her message is loud and clear though. I haven't been acting like myself because of Rochelle's death and that's _okay_ , but only for as long as I'm not hurting anybody else. I really need to apologize to Neriah later.

"Let's go to class, Bell."

She shoots me a look that clearly says _not you too_ and I can't help but grin. Hey, the nickname is cute.

"What a great idea, Mr. Roberts. Maybe you could've come to that decision a little earlier today, preferably before homeroom starts, but of course we don't mind waiting until you and Ms Becket decide to grace us with your presence."

A shiver runs down my spine once I meet the hawk-like glare that Mr. Benley is leveling at us from the teacher's desk. Silence reigns over the room as the other students watch the situation unfold with pity written all over their faces. We are only missing a tumbleweed passing by for comedic effect.

"We're very sorry, Mr. Benley. It won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't," he mutters, voice heavy with sarcasm, as he adjusted his glasses. "Then, I assume you and Ms Becket won't mind making up for lost time in detention this afternoon."

I want to protest because detention is at least an hour long and we've only been late for a minute or two, but knowing our teacher, he'll only increase the punishment if I speak up. Judging by her warning look, Isabel doesn't want me to open my mouth either.

"Of course not, Mr. Benley." She says as respectfully as possible, even adding an embarrassed smile for effect. "We don't mind at all. It'll be a learning experience."

"Good. Get to your seat."

Apparently satisfied with her answer, Mr. Benley stands up and walks towards the blackboard to begin the lesson. Isabel looks relieved and we quietly make our way to the back. I feel terrible for dragging her into detention with me, especially since she has been so under the weather this morning. Determined to make her day a little easier, I silently vow to keep Dillon away and buy her an iced coffee later.

Lessons pass by as the day goes on and I start to feel a little better once lunch rolls around. Isabel, on the other hand, still looks worse for wear and while she claims that the caffeine helped with the fatigue, she still decides to check herself into the infirmary to get some painkillers for her headache.

It's a very un-Isabel like thing to do.

And it's even rarer that she is too tired to heal herself, especially when she wasn't in a fight or using her abilities in the first place, but I won't question her decisions. Contrary to popular belief, she can take care of herself and while she still needs to learn to accept help from others, I've learned how suffocating it can be when people hover over you in the past year.

"See you in detention." Isabel waves goodbye, making her way to Advanced Biology with Dillon. "And stop correcting Mr. Nova all the time, the poor man is going to lose his confidence."

"No promises." I wave back. "See you later."

My final class for today is History, which I actually kinda look forward to now that Mr. Carter isn't teaching it anymore. If the demons haven't killed the Crocodile yet, then he is still suffering in the depths of the Underworld like he deserves. As a member of the Guard I should probably be more compassionate, but I never got along with that man. He was the traitor and played a major role in Rochelle's death, which is enough to extinguish any spark of empathy I might've been able to cough up.

I take my usual seat in the back, watching as the students from Summer Dale High pour into the classroom. There aren't enough teachers and rooms for all the students from both schools, which is why we have joint classes for some subjects, making the headcount ridiculously hight.

It's easy to recognize my classmates, but the other faces always blurr into one unidentifiable mass, so I stopped bothering to learn their names after the first week.

A crash next to me draws my attention away from the crowd at the front, only to find a girl sprawled inelegantly on the floor. She rubs her head in pain while papers, books and pencils are escaping from her schoolbag. Judging by her green uniform, she is a student from Summer Dale and a clumsy one at that. I don't remember seeing her before, but she reminds me of someone. However, apart from her short hair that she had coloured a bubblegum pink, there is nothing about her features that stands out to me.

She looks pretty ordinary.

With a sigh and a shake of my head, I get up and help her collect her stuff. Mr. Nova isn't a strict teacher, but he always blows a fuse when students are making a mess in his classroom and the girl seems to have a pretty terrible day already.

"T-thank y-you … but you d-don't have to h-help me," she stammers once she notices me picking up her history book.

"It's fine," I say with a shrug. "I don't mind."

"U-um … y-you're a s-student from Angel Falls, r-right?" She asks shyly and when I nod she continues, "Aah, so you d-don't know yet … I'm a k-klutz … e-everyone knows that since this h-happens so often and I fe-feel really guilt when p-people help me all the t-time. I re-really don't want to bother y-you."

"You're not bothering me." I heave another sigh and gather the last of her colourful pencils. "But if this happens often, please try to be more careful in the future."

"O-okay."

When I'm about to hand her the items I collected, our eyes meet and make me freeze into a stone statue. Her thick blue glasses are distorting the view a little, but the silver irises seem so familiar yet strangely unfamiliar at the same time. A few freckles cover her straight nose and pale cheeks while her lips pull into an embarrassed frown.

Somehow she reminds me of Rochelle.

* * *

 **To Be Continued ...**


	3. The Road Not Taken (Isabel)

Hello again, it's been a while :) It took me a hot minute to finish this chapter and I apologize if there are still mistakes. Moreover, there are lots of lovey-dovey parts in here because I couldn't help myself when writing about one of my favorite couples of all time. Anyways, thank you for reading this story and I'd be super happy to hear your thoughts in a review. Lots of love and have a nice day :)

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Road Not Taken**

* * *

 **Isabel**

Moonlight bathes the familiar hiking trail, which winds itself towards the towering mountains in the distance like a snake. Cicadas sing their songs and a summer breeze ruffles the leaves of the tall trees while I'm careful not to trip over their roots. Under the canopy of stars that are watching me make my way through the forest, I feel myself relax for the first time since my terrifying vision of the future.

At least, I don't have to worry about keeping it a secret while I'm alone.

Yesterday when Shaun picked us up from detention, he offered to give me a lift in his jeep but I refused. Aside from needing space to think, I'm hoping to spend time with Arkarian before the meeting, even if that means hiking through the mountains at four in the morning and incurring my brother's wrath. In order to put my plan into action, I took a shower, left a note for mom and immediately went to bed when I got home in the late afternoon, so that I could get some rest before my alarm dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night.

In my books, the more energetic I appear, the less uncomfortable questions are going to be asked.

It won't be easy to avoid everyone's suspicion, so I prefer not to raise any in the first place. Honestly, it's a miracle that I kept it together during the day. I think I deserve an award for managing to tiptoe around Ethan and Dillon's questions while shielding my thoughts from unwanted intruders despite sporting a murder headache.

Although, it's strange how the headache only started after our conversation about Shakespeare.

Normally, I would shrug it off as one of their sorry attempts to prank me, however, their genuine confusion makes me think there is more to the misunderstanding. After all, when we discussed the play in class, the pain intensified once I realized that I'm alone in thinking the lovers died at the end. I still can't put my finger on it, but something isn't right.

Maybe I'm going mad.

After class, I went to the infirmary for the first time in years since the vision had drained my powers more than I expected. The nurse handed me painkillers with a glass of water and a comforting smile, while warning me about side-effects, which really couldn't have been worse than my headache was at that point. However, the pain wouldn't let up, making me wonder whether it was really the result of sleep-deprivation or whether it had a supernatural cause.

Regardless, I plastered a smile on my face when Ethan asked whether the medicine was working.

"Stop overthinking everything." I slap myself on the cheeks with both hands, trying to physically force myself out of memory lane. "It was only a headache."

Ignoring the stinging sensation, I pick up the pace to which my schoolbag responds by bumping into my back with every step. The trees are starting to thin out as I make my way through the open meadows. I can see the mirror-like surface of the lake and hear the waterfalls roar in the distance. Even at night, it's freakishly warm outside and I'm glad I had the foresight to dress in my sport uniform—a blue jersey with matching shorts.

If my memory is correct, it will only take a few more minutes until I reach the entrance to Arkarian's chambers and I can't wait. It feels like forever since we've had some time to ourselves and while he doesn't know about my surprise visit yet, I'm sure he won't mind.

Excitement rushes through my body and my heart starts pounding in my chest when the familiar stone wall comes into sight. We have been together for a little more than two years, but instead of getting used to the feeling, it seems like it only gets more intense as time passes. I wonder if I'll ever be able to calm down or whether I'm destined to turn into a blushing mess for the rest of my life just at the thought of seeing him.

" _Arkarian!"_ I call him in my mind, opening it up for the briefest of seconds before slamming the lid back on.

After all, apart from preventing embarrassing thoughts from slipping out, I need to remain vigilant about my vision. It hurts that I have to hide this from him too. However, considering how serious my future self was about keeping it a secret, I'm afraid that telling Arkarian— _or anyone_ —will trigger the events that inevitably lead to the future with the bad ending.

Therefore, I will keep my promise, at least until I have more information.

While I wait for the secret entrance to open, I catch my breath and adjust the high ponytail that tames my blonde hair, hoping I look somewhat presentable. It only takes a minute or two until the rock reveals the elaborate cave system inside and the familiar figure of my soulmate, who wears a look of worry on his face.

"Arkarian!" I throw myself into his tall frame without a warning, but he expects the move and manages to absorb my momentum. With my arms around his neck, I'm in the perfect spot to place a kiss on his cheek and he quickly wraps his arms around my waist for support. Regardless, I slide down a few centimeters and feel his muscular chest vibrate against my cheek as he laughs at my enthusiasm.

"Isabel," he says softly and the concern finds its way back into his features when he carefully sets me back on my feet. "It's past midnight. What are you doing out here by yourself? Did something happen?"

Arkarian places one of his soft hands on the side of my face and I find myself naturally leaning into its warmth. His searching gaze sweeps over my body, but when he doesn't find any physical injuries, his stunning violet eyes finally meet mine. Aside from the obvious concern, I see affection, curiosity and a fair amount of impatience he rarely shows, reminding me that he is still waiting for an answer.

Embarrassed, I avert my eyes and clear my throat, but it doesn't stop the heat from rising to my cheeks.

"Nothing happened," I reply, mildly confused by his reaction. It's neither the first time I've come here at night nor the first time I'm by myself. "I missed you, so I thought we could spend some time together before the meeting."

The tense muscles in his shoulders relax and he takes a relieved breath. I look back up again to gauge his reaction. Moonlight is reflecting off of his electric blue hair, bestowing him with an eternal glow, but it's not his beauty that leaves me speechless. No, it's the way he looks at me as though he still can't quite believe that I'm here and in love with him.

"I missed you as well." Arkarian smiles in a way that makes me melt and brushes a stray strand of hair behind my ear. He is quick to compose himself though and adds, "However, you know it's dangerous to come here by yourself at night."

While I get where he is coming from, the conversation is heading down a path that reminds me too much of my brother's lectures and frankly I'm getting bored of repeating myself. Granted, Arkarian has never been as overbearing as Matt, but after his father's death he has become more protective of me than usual. It's understandable though and since I know he secretly appreciates my visits, I'm not seriously bothered.

"It may be dangerous for most people, but my eyesight is pretty sweet." He knows that, of course, but I feel like he needs a reminder. "I'm also way better at hiking than Ethan and Matt."

"We may have defeated the Order, but we haven't eliminated all of the roaming wren and I couldn't bear to see you get hurt, my love." As expected, Arkarian doesn't take my bait to lighten the mood. "It would have been best if you came together with the others. It's safer to move as a group."

I would never admit this out loud, but he has a point. He always does. Instead, I turn towards the forest and pretend to seriously contemplate his suggestion. "Well, I can go back home if you want me to come back later with the others."

"Not a chance," Arkarian protests and I'm enveloped in his arms before I can even take a step. He maneuvers us inside the safety of his chambers and holds me close while the rock wall reassembles behind us. I can't stop laughing at his reaction and after a few light chuckles of his own, he rests his chin on top of my head. "You drive me crazy."

"And you worry too much, love." I reply and turn around in his arms. Noticing the barely hidden fatigue in his features, I reach and gently trace one of his dark circles with my fingertips. "You look tired. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already up. As a matter of fact, I feel much better now that you are here," he counters softly. When I remain skeptical he adds, "And who is the one worrying too much now?"

"Alright, I give." I hold up my hands in mock surrender, which earns me another amused smile, and let him lead me through the dimly lit corridor.

While I immediately miss his arms around me, I appreciate the cold air circulating in the cave and allow myself a moment to enjoy how it brushes against my heated skin. Even though a large portion of his chambers have collapsed during the final battle, I'm glad that we managed to salvage the most important sections. There are still ways to go until reconstructions are finished, but thanks to Jimmy the progress has been steadier than expected.

Instead of taking me towards the octagonal room with the sphere, where we usually discuss our missions, Arkarian walks straight past the familiar door and further down the hallway towards one of many unused conference rooms. I briefly wonder if there is a reason behind the change of locations, but dismiss the thought just as fast. It's probably because this room has more seats and standing around during the meeting would be uncomfortable.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other," Arkarian observes in a regretful tone as he closes the door. "How have you been?"

It is a simple question, but one that I dreaded. It takes all of my willpower to keep the bottled-up emotions from overwhelming me. In an attempt to hide how watery my eyes have gotten, I hastily turn towards the large round table in the middle of the room. I need to compose myself because Arkarian isn't called a Truthmaster for nothing.

"One more day in this heat and I swear I'll go crazy," I complain in a dramatic fashion, unceremoniously throwing my schoolbag on one of the chairs. "You can't even cool down in the lake because the sun turned it into a hot spring."

"I cannot believe it's that bad," Arkarian says, doubtful. "I promise you I've seen worse summers and still survived. People can be surprisingly resilient."

His soothing voice is like a balm to my nerves and after I've blinked away the mist in my view, I'm calm enough to turn around again. As I take a seat on the edge of the table, I watch him draw back the chair next to mine and sit down in one fluid motion. I wonder how he makes such a simple move look so elegant.

"You're one to talk," I reply with a pout. "You have a cave that comes with natural air conditioning."

"And you're adorable when you pout." He grins when I attempt to playfully hit his arm in response, but of course, he catches my hand mid-air and entwines our fingers before I even get close to succeeding. "Complaining about the heat won't make it disappear, my love. Perhaps you ought to find ways to enjoy it?"

"Not helping," I mutter, even though I know he's right, because it's not like he has to suffer through the sweltering heat like the rest of us.

Seriously, I wonder whether he would still tease me, if he had to sit through a boring lecture on quadratic equations in a crammed classroom on the top floor with a broken A/C. Regardless of the open windows, the air always becomes stuffy within the first ten minutes, turning the math lesson into a community sauna. It's torture for one and a half hours, a true hell on earth, where everyone collectively begs for the bell to end our suffering.

If there was a way to enjoy this weather, I would already be doing it. It's not like I volunteered to melt on the streets everyday or lose sleep at night because my bed has become an oven.

I don't know when exactly I stopped shielding my thoughts, but of course, Arkarian reads them and laughs. "Maybe you could buy one of those inflatable swimming pools and bring it to class? While it might be a bit impractical, I'm sure it will protect you and your classmates from getting heatstroke."

Behind the wall I rebuild around my thoughts, I'm desperate enough to consider his suggestion for a moment before I decide that I'm still mad at him for not taking my complaints seriously. I'm about to scold him, when a brilliant plan for revenge crosses my mind.

"You know … maybe I will." I give him a large smile that makes him cautious. "On that note, it would make sense to ditch the school uniform as well, after all it's not made for sitting in a swimming pool. It would make sense if everyone came in swimwear though. Ah, now I really can't wait to show off my new swimsuit."

Arkarian opens his mouth to protest, but when nothing comes out he quickly closes it again.

I feel a sense of pride at having rendered him speechless and can't help the giggle that escapes my lips as I watch a range of conflicting emotions flicker over his face. After all, it is pretty rare to see my enigmatic boyfriend struggle to compose himself, or for anything to break his calm and collected exterior. I honestly don't think he is the jealous type, however, he was raised in a time period with a different social etiquette and therefore, the idea of me casually going about my day in a swimsuit at school appears to upset him.

"What's wrong?" I ask innocently and he narrows his eyes. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who told me I should find ways to enjoy the weather."

"I did," he admits, reluctant.

"You know I would go through with it, right?"

"I don't doubt it for a second." Arkarian rises to the challenge and from his chair. He drops my hand in favour of wrapping his strong arms around me. "I simply doubt your teachers would approve."

"Mhm, sure. If I give them good reasons, I'm think I'll be able to convince them." I retort confidently. "Either way, arguing with the teachers is a small price to pay if I could finally beat the heat and have fun while doing it."

Silently celebrating my tiny victory, I sigh contently when he pulls me closer and let myself sink into his chest. He presses his wonderful lips to the crown of my head before his fingers gently tilt my chin upwards. Time freezes when our eyes meet and it is as though we are the only two people in the universe.

"Or you could stay in the mountain with me instead," he proposes quietly as he leans closer. "I've been told it has natural air conditioning."

His alluring voice combined with the playful gleam in his beautiful violet eyes would have made me grow weak in my knees, if I wasn't sitting right now. It's almost unfair how easily he can turn the tables and make me forget the rest of the world.

"Sounds nice," I reply dreamily.

Arkarian rests his forehead against mine, enjoying our intimacy. Meanwhile, I'm agonizing over how close his lips are hovering over mine, hoping he would finally close the distance. I slide my arms around his neck and attempt to pull him closer, but he only gives me a knowing smile and doesn't budge.

"I apologize, my love. You need to know that I cannot let you stay without compensation," he says with fake regret. "However, it must be your lucky day since I accept you wearing your swimsuit as payment."

"A-arkarian!" I splutter, unsure whether I'm baffled, delighted or abashed.

He looks awfully pleased with himself while I fight against the warmth that is rapidly spreading through my cheeks. When I first met him, I would've never guessed that he has a mischievous side and while he acts more carefree around me than he does around others, it still catches me off guard sometimes.

His grin widens. "Is that a yes?"

Before I can answer his lips descend and meet mine in a slow but passionate kiss. Any coherent thought I might've had slips from my mind when he tightens his arms around me as though he never intends to let go again. I never thought it was possible to be this happy, but when his perfect lips move against mine it feels like my heart could explode with joy.

If this is his way to convince me to stay, then I definitely don't mind being convinced.

When I playfully tangle one of my hands in his hair to tug him closer, he groans against my mouth, which sends a round of pleasurable shivers down my spine. Warmth gathers in my lower belly and spreads throughout my entire body as though a fire has been lit inside me. His hands travel beneath my sport uniform and his long fingers begin to draw circles on the sensitive skin of my back, leaving behind a trail of sensual electricity that makes me suspect he can use his supposedly calming touch to invoke other feelings as well.

My guess must've been correct because I feel him smile cheekily against my lips.

However, I don't have time to dwell on the topic because he pushes closer and nibbles softly on my lower lip. I gasp at the new sensation and he uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss, making my heart run a marathon in my chest. If someone asked, I wouldn't be able to tell them how much time passed but I'm hoping with all my heart that he doesn't stop.

Of course, my selfish wish doesn't come true.

Arkarian, though hesitant, breaks a way and rests his forehead against mine as we try to catch our breaths. When I open my eyes to meet his dark violet ones, he gives me an apologetic look that can only mean the others are on their way here. Attempting to calm down, he closes his violet eyes again and furrows his brows in concentration. He isn't even trying to hide that he is just as disappointed as I am that we were interrupted. I'm about to ask what's on his mind, but it looks like I won't have to.

"Maybe another one ..." he murmurs, longing, lips brushing against mine as they move. " … just … one more please..."

Complying, I give him a short yet loving kiss, but before he can properly return it, I lean back and press a finger to his lips. He looks like a kicked puppy and it takes all of my self-control not to give in.

"I didn't think I'd have to be the responsible one today," I say with a light laugh while I push at his chest to get some distance between us.

"It's been too long." Arkarian shrugs, but doesn't elaborate.

Unresolved tension hangs in the air between us while we awkwardly smooth out our wrinkled clothes.

Not soon after, Jimmy and Shaun enter the conference room, closely followed by Ethan and Dillon, who have also brought their schoolbags along. Arkarian welcomes them and after giving Ethan a warm pat on the back, he is quickly engaged in a conversation with the older members about the progress of the reconstructions.

When Ethan spots me, he makes his way over and claims the chair to my right. My best friend has gotten a lot thinner and I fear the dark circles beneath his eyes have become permanent. The past year has been an uphill battle for him that only left a shell of his former self behind. Sometimes, I worry that he is going to disappear into thin air one day.

He runs a hand through his dark hair and asks without the usual indifference, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." I nod, touched by his care. "Thanks."

A moment later Matt and Neriah blink into existence next to us, making me jolt in my seat. My brother has grown taller since I last saw him, his golden hair has gotten longer as well and the regal aura surrounding him almost has me doubt we are related. Well, we are only half-siblings. I know it doesn't matter to him whether we share one or two parents, but it makes me lonely from time to time.

As if he senses my gloomy thoughts, Matt steps forward and envelops me in a tight hug. "Good to see you, sis."

"Missed you too." I return the hug, comforted by the knowledge that no matter how much he changes on the outside, he's still the brother I've grown up with on the inside.

Once we separate, he smiles at me and nods at Ethan before going around greet everyone else, leaving a nervous Neriah behind. She shifts her weight from one foot to the other, staring at the cracks in the floor as though she has never seen anything more fascinating in the world. If she is still this uncomfortable around Ethan, I guess he hasn't apologized yet.

I kick his knee and he yelps, holding his leg with an offended expression.

"Apologize," I stage whisper in a tone that leaves no room for negotiation.

"Damn, I totally forgot," he whispers back. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say though."

"How about you start with _sorry_?" I suggest, exasperated. "And end it with _I was an idiot_."

"I'm sorry, Neriah. I was an idiot," Ethan repeats obediently, though his blue eyes were sincere. "I was angry at Matt and shouldn't have taken it out on you. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," she says shyly, but finally meets his gaze. "I'm sorry, too. My timing could've been better, so I guess I still have a lot to learn. Let's both do our best to get along in the future."

"Thanks." Ethan attempts to smile. "I mean it."

It looks like the meeting is about to begin and Neriah excuses herself to rejoin my brother. We take our seats among the table, waiting with bated breath for the announcement that is important enough to require all of us present. A week ago, my money would've been on another wren capture mission, but after my vision I doubt it's that easy.

"I'm glad everyone could make it." Matt takes his seat at the head of the table with a serious expression. "I don't want to take too much of your time, so I'm going to keep this brief. Tomorrow is the first anniversary of our victory against the Order, which is why we are holding a celebration in Athens to honor the ones that gave their life … as well as those who fought bravely and returned."

Pausing his speech, my brother lets his golden gaze sweep over the room to gauge our reactions and gives us a few moments to digest his words.

My first glance is reserved for Arkarian, who most likely knew about the celebration beforehand. He is expertly hiding his true feelings behind a mask of calm indifference, but deep down I doubt that the date is worth celebrating to him. I can only imagine what he is really thinking about all this.

However, I know that victory against the Goddess, who he fought against for centuries, at the cost of Lorian's life, after learning that he was his son, must be a terribly conflicting feeling.

Since death has been a constant companion in his ageless life, Arkarian had made it a habit to keep people at arm's length. I don't know how much of that decision is based on Lorian's advice and how much is a self-protective mechanism, but it must've been lonely, especially for someone as kind as him. And in the end, no matter how much you prepare or distance yourself, the loss of a loved one will always hurt.

My heart becomes heavy when I imagine how he had to shoulder everything by himself all this time.

Right now, I want to let him know that he is not alone, so I slowly reach for his hand under the table and intertwine our fingers. If he is surprised by my action, he doesn't let it show, although I can tell he welcomes it by the way he squeezes my hand.

The second person I'm concerned about sits to my right and is currently glaring holes into the table. Ethan is probably the least exited about this party and I don't blame him. A majority of the Guard praised Rochelle as the martyr that defeated Marduke, however, few of them could even put a face to the name. On the other hand, for Ethan the victory of the Guard meant the loss of his soulmate and he suffered the most in the aftermath of the battle. It's unfair.

I want to comfort him, but I honestly don't know what to say.

He had lost his little sister when he was young, almost lost his mother and when he was finally starting to come to terms with both, Rochelle died in his arms. It seems like he can never catch a break. Even now, I don't think he will ever recover unless she magically comes back to life. However, while I'm unsure if he will ever be the same again, I'm relieved that he still makes an effort, meaning he hasn't completely given up.

"You're all expected to attend," Matt continues, though his eyes linger on Ethan with similar concern. "Not because we want to force you to celebrate if you're not up to it, but because there have been worrying developments recently that we need to tell you about."

"Why can't you tell us now?" Ethan interrupts, voice brimming with frustration. "You can't fucking tell me that you only summoned us here to announce a party."

"Damn, Matt. You really need to learn how to value people's time." Dillon adds fuel to the fire. "If you just wanted to invite us, a text would've done the job. Other people lives too."

"I don't make the rules." Matt flexes his jaw—an unconscious habit he has developed over the years. "Believe me, I was all for telling you, but my father changed his mind and told me to wait until you're in Athens."

Ethan remains silent, but if looks could kill, my brother would already be six feet under.

"What kind of logic is that?" Dillon crosses his arms over his chest defiantly. "Why does it matter _where_ you tell us? You can create that super secure soundproof bubble thing, right?"

Matt doesn't answer, instead he pinches the bridge of his nose as though he's talking to petulant children. While he still hasn't quite gotten the hang of being our leader, for once I really don't blame my brother. Dillon just has a talent for getting on people's nerves.

"I'm positive my uncle has his reasons," Arkarian says in an attempt to prevent the situation from escalating. "You know this already, but we cannot know what goes on in the heads of immortals. They see the world differently than we do and it's usually the best course of action to heed their words."

"Arkarian is right," Shaun agrees readily and pats his son on the shoulder. "What difference does it make if we learn the news today or tonight? Remember to be patient and trust your allies."

Jimmy nods in support. "I've been in the Guard for a long time and their decisions were always reasonable."

Their words remind me of my first weeks in the Guard. After Matt had been kidnapped by Marduke, I had a hard time putting my faith in anyone. All I wanted was to jump through that time portal, rescue my brother and make the ones who hurt him pay. Of course, I still believe my emotional reaction was justified, but in retrospect I doubt that I would have accomplished anything by heading blindly into battle.

Honestly, I haven't expected to ever find myself stuck in a similar dilemma again.

Although this time it's almost reversed. I want to trust them, but I can't since telling them about my vision of the future might set off a chain of events leading to the end of the world. I don't want to be responsible for that. The thought alone makes me sick to my stomach and I suddenly realize, somewhat belated, that the vision had truly terrified me. It's almost ironic how the first time I don't want to do something by myself is the time that I absolutely have to.

My only hope is to use the anniversary celebration in Athens to find clues about the traitor that my future self warned me about.

While I was lost in my thoughts, the others managed to mollify Dillon and moved the conversation towards the schedule for the celebration. Currently, Matt is reminding everyone of the basics of time traveling, though it's more out of habit than the need to provide us with actual information.

Meanwhile, I lean towards Ethan and whisper, "You good?"

"Peachy," he grumbles back. "You?"

Somewhere in between wanting to laugh maniacally and cry hysterically, I think. It hasn't quite sunken in yet, which is the only reason why I'm able to hold it in. There are many other fitting words I could use to describe the unreal feeling after seeing the world end, watching yourself die, finding out there is a traitor and then being told not to tell a soul, but the only word that leaves my mouth is, "Same."

Ethan nods and somehow I get the feeling he understands even without all those words.

Soon after, Matt concludes the meeting officially and starts a conversation with Neriah, Shaun and suprisingly Jimmy. My brother has always had a problem with the man, especially when his relationship with mom got serious and he moved into our house. I doubt that all the tension between them has magically disappeared, however, after my brother returned from his training with Dartemis, it seems like he has gotten over himself a little.

A heavy sigh draws my attention away from the other side of the room and back to the two people next to me.

"I'm not sure if I can take three days of this."

"It's going to be over before you know it, Ethan." Arkarian encourages. "And nobody is going to blame you if you only attend the meeting with Dartemis and skip the rest of the celebration."

Ethan nods again, but some of the tension leaves his body. "I just … I wish they wouldn't … call it that."

"I know," Arkarian says softly.

My heart grows warm at the sight of them. Their conversation reminds me of the days when it was just the three of us, discussing the details of our next mission or spending hours talking about our progress and abilities. I find myself enjoying the familiarity of the moment, until Dillon, the nuisance, wanders over to disturb our little group.

"Hey Bell, are you feeling better?"

"Better?" Arkarian echoes, alarmed, and I avoid his searching gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I only wish a hole would open up in the ground and swallow Dillon whole. "It wasn't a big deal. I simply lacked sleep and got a headache. All it took was a long afternoon nap and I'm as good as new."

"Good to hear," Dillon says and slings and arm over Ethan's shoulder. "Come on, we should go. School is waiting and I'm sure you guys don't want to get detention again."

"Detention?" I hear Matt repeat from across the room, but luckily Neriah is quick to divert his attention and explains the situation to him. Once my brother is distracted, she sends a wink in my direction and I smile gratefully, before returning to cursing Dillon in my thoughts. I really don't know why, but I swear he is doing this on purpose.

"Please tell me you understand why I don't like him now, Ethan."

"Oh don't worry, I do. I think his brain to mouth filter has finally broken down completely." Ethan mutters, avoiding the inquisitive stare that Shaun levels at his back. "Maybe it's time to end our friendship."

"That's mean, Eth. We have been friends forever, you can't just end it like this." Dillon protests and drags him towards the exit. "Besides, a brain-to-mouth filter is useless when almost everyone here can read minds."

Bickering loudly, the two of them disappear in the hallway and as much as I hate to admit it, Dillon managed to successfully distract Ethan from the celebration. Not feeling ready to leave yet, I linger behind with Arkarian and it doesn't take long until Matt and Neriah excuse themselves as well, but not before my brother warns me keep an eye on Ethan.

"I'm not his babysitter." I say, mildly irritated. "And he already apologized."

"That doesn't make it okay," Matt counters. "I know this is a hard time for him, but I won't allow him lashing out at Neriah or dragging you down with his behavior."

"Matt, I don't care what—"

"Tell mom I'll be home for dinner tonight."

My brother pulls me into another quick hug before I have the chance to argue and disappears with Neriah. Perplexed, I stare at the empty space in front of me while my brain computes the fact that Matt interrupted me, barked orders at me and totally fled the conversation afterwards.

Coward.

"I'm so going to set his baseball card collection on fire when I get home," I vow to myself. "I don't even care if they are limited editions."

"Have some mercy, Isabel." Jimmy laughs. "I'm not going to stop you, but I highly recommend you don't. Carol is going to worry if Matt goes ballistic and murders you in your sleep. Also, I don't want to listen to him complaining the entire way to Athens and back."

"He may be an immortal being now, but I fear his temper tantrums are still the same if not worse," Arkarian warns in a serious tone, but the twitch at the corner of his mouth betrays his amusement. "Please remember that I have to work with him, love."

"Fine." I concede. "I think mom is making casserole tonight anyway, so I'll just ask her to put an extra large amount of mushrooms in. He can suspect me all he wants, but he can't prove it."

"I take it that Matt isn't partial to mushrooms then." Arkarian concludes, looking as though he is filing the information away for later. I'm not sure what he would need it for, but my boyfriend is more cunning than he appears at first glance, which is why I don't doubt that this will spell trouble for my brother down the line.

"Matt has always been a picky eater," I explain, "but he never had the heart to tell mom about his hatred towards mushrooms, so he always soldiers through dinner when we have them. It's actually kinda sweet and also really funny to watch."

"I can imagine," he hums distractedly before taking my hand in his, turning serious again. "Are you sure your are alright? Dillon mentioned you had a headache."

This time I'm prepared for the question and since I can't evade it, I decide to tell him part of the truth.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad." I admit carefully. "I'm fine now though."

He doesn't buy it, but doesn't press me for answers either. Instead he asks in a lowered voice, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal." I shrug, but he is still not convinced.

Rather, he looks like he is ready to go to school with me just to make sure I'm actually alright. A giggle escapes my lips when I imagine Arkarian sitting in my classroom, kindly correcting the information our history teacher provides. Somehow, it doesn't suit him at all, which makes me wonder if Lorian made him attend school at some point or whether the Guard taught him everything. I'm dying to ask, but I know that right now isn't the time.

Arkarian shakes his head, looking at me in a mixture of frustration and affection. "When you laugh like that I wish even more that I knew what's going on in that beautiful head of yours."

While my mind is still reeling from the casual compliment, he turns around to grab my abandoned schoolbag from the floor. I watch with curiosity as he gently places it on my shoulder and makes sure it doesn't fall. I can't say why exactly this simple, somewhat domestic, gesture charms me that much, but when I see the small smile on his face, I know that I've fallen head over heels for this man.

"I love you," I say in all earnest.

His violet eyes widen momentarily, before his face softens from awe to tenderness. "I love you too."

Arkarian leans down for another kiss and I stand on my tiptoes to meet him halfway. It is more innocent than the one we shared before, but it feels as though its warmth reaches to the very depths of my soul.

The sound of two people clearing their throats startles us, making us aware of our audience. Shaun and Jimmy stand at the door, waiting for me with their backs turned. Familiar warmth creeps into my cheeks and even my usually composed boyfriend looks a little flustered.

"Er … I hate to be that guy," Jimmy begins, "but it takes a while to take you to school, Isabel, and the others are waiting."

"Um … yeah, sorry … I'm coming."

It's never easy to part from Arkarian, but with the promise of later and after giving him one last smile, I follow Jimmy and Shaun outside.

The sun is peaking over the mountains when I open the door of the car and plop down in the backseat next to Ethan. Closing my eyes, I put my earphones in and lean my head against the uncomfortable window. I'm tempted to put my music on shuffle, but I'm bound to get annoyed when it doesn't play the songs I want, and since I can't be bothered to search for one I like anyways, I decide to leave it off entirely.

Everyone is arguing about the fastest route to our temporary school, but their familiar voices slowly turn into background noise as I feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness. The gentle rocking of the jeep almost lulls me to sleep when suddenly an image appears before my mind.

It shows the sight of a minor car accident at Angel Fall's largest intersection, the one that leads out of town.

Red and blue lights from the local police cars are flashing behind my eyes while I watch two men have a heated argument next to their totaled cars in the middle of the road. Luckily, nobody got seriously injured, but the policemen have constructed a roadblock to investigate the cause of the accident. It looks like it's going to take a while until they can push the cars aside and open it up again, meaning that if we're taking the regular route to school, we're going to get stuck in heavy traffic and be late for homeroom.

"There is a roadblock on Main Street," I say out of the blue, disrupting their argument. "It's faster if we take the long way around to Summer Dale."

Silence ensues.

Next to me, Ethan raises an eyebrow and the weight of my announcement hits me. "How do you know that, Isabel?"

It must've slipped my mind that I'm sitting in a car filled with highly trained soldiers, who have been surrounded by the supernatural for almost their entire lives. I mentally slap myself for letting my guard down. Of course, they are going to question how I know about an event that happened while we were in a meeting.

"Um … I've downloaded a radio app." I hold up my phone and give them my best confused stare. "They always cover the traffic on ABC News. Maybe it's hard to keep track after traveling through time so often, but we live in the 21st century. If you think traffic reports via app are shocking, I'm afraid of how you'll react to the weather forecast."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Ethan rolls his eyes. "I was just curious, no need to get defensive."

Hoping nobody noticed my white lie, I let out a relieved breath when the conversation carries on as if I haven't said anything weird. Shaun takes a right at the next crossroad, heeding my advice.

* * *

 **To Be Continued ...**


End file.
